Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons:Introduction
Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons is an information database written collaboratively by its readers with the focus on a universe where Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Jack Frost, Merida DunBroch, and Rapunzel Corona all exsist together. The site is a wiki, meaning that anyone, even you, can edit and contribute to one of the articles by simply clicking on "Edit this page". Browsing Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons is an encyclopedia where you can easily browse for subjects relating to the Big Four. The Main Page is currently being updated to be a map that will guide you toward your destination of choice. All articles are connected together by internal links, allowing you to explore our website much like you would explore any page on wikipedia. Additionally, you can use the search box in the upper right corner to explore a page you cannot find right away. If you have any questions or think a page is missing, feel free to join the forums and discuss, or comment at the bottom of our pages! Join the conversation, contribute and help develop the fandom that is Rise of hte Brave Tangled Dragons! Editing As explained above, anyone who comes to Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons is premitted to add and edit almost all our pages here. Some pages, such as the front page and administrative pages, have been locked for protection. If you would like to edit a page, all you will need to do is click on the "edit" button next to the title of the page or next to any of the sections that are part of this page. Although you do not need to be logged in to edit portions of this wiki, we strongly encourage you create an account as you contribute to our pages! Our wiki is constantly evolving and is never complete, so there is always a place for you to help us make this the best page possible! A great place to start is to help us clean up some of our pages that are incomplete or have grammatical errors. If you feel there needs to be a new page, a best practice is to look at the layout of our other pages as you create your own. We have an established design for all of our pages, so make sure to check it out so you do not forget anything important! Just make sure to be open and welcoming for others to contribute and help fix any mistakes you leave behind - that is the fun behind a wiki afterall! Once you have completed your changes, please first check to make sure they look alright with the "Preview" button before you "publish" the changes. Sometimes, the wiki can do funny things when we are not looking. Please be mindful that, while we do include other films outside of The Big Four, our focus is around the worlds of Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, and How to Train Your Dragon. We strongly encourage focusing on missing information from these films before you help us expand to the Extended Universes! However, a good hint at anything that is missing is if you see a red colored link. This means the page hasn't been created yet, but we would like for it to be created someday! All contributions to Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons must be released under a Creative Common Liscense (CCL). The CCL ensures that Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons can remain freely distributable forever – within the limits of fair use, of course. This is especially important whenever you are uploading photos or videos to our page, as well as the information that you fill out on the specific articles. See Also Category:Wikia Help Category:Wikia Administration